neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Half of September 2012
Menu Credits from September 16th to 30th, 2012. 'September 16' Breakfast Lemony Tofu "Egg" Saladpunchfork.com *Recipe from The Kitchn and Photo by Leela Cyd Ross Maple Oatmeal Muffinsrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo by Midwest Living Hot Cider with Orange Twiststasteofhome.com *Recipe by Quick Cooking, Dec. 2005 and Photo by Taste of Home Dinner Tofu Tostadaspunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Two Peas and Their Pod Mushroom Bourguignonpunchfork.com *Recipe from Smitten Kitchen and Photo by Deb Perleman Lemon Curd Tart with Olive Oilepicurious.com *Recipe adapted from Rosa Jackson and Photo by John Kernick Timeline Hot Chocolaterecipe.com *Recipe and Photo by Better Homes and Gardens 'September 22' Breakfast Grilled Salmon with Black Bean Salsatasteofhome.com *Recipe from Healthy Cooking, Jun/Jul 2009 and Photo by Taste of Home Pumpkin Cream Cheese Muffinsfood.com *Recipe by Grooved Pavement and Photo by boy named Sous Winter Warmertasteofhome.com *Recipe by Quick Cooking, Jan/Feb 2004 and Photo by Taste of Home Dinner Garlic Cheese and Tomato Bread Bitespunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Pillsbury Chicken Noodle Soupfood.com *Recipe by MizzyNezz and Photo by Sara 76 Blueberry Crumb Pieallrecipes.com *Recipe by MissBethany and Photo by mominml Kiwi and Pineapple Smoothiefood.com *Recipe by SydneyMike and Photo by Lalaoula 'September 23' Breakfast Crunchy-Wasabi Salmon with Limeepicurious.com *Recipe from Bon Appétit, Mar. 2007 and Photo by Brian Letart Apple Oatmeal Crispallrecipes.com *Recipe by Dave Behnke and Photo by Sharon O Caramel-Cream Mocchaito Coffeemyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southenr Living, Nov. 2009, Photo by Beau Gustafson and Styling by Sissy Lamerton Dinner Tofu Dengakuepicurious.com *Recipe by Chef Abe Hiroki and Photo by Jeff Lipsky Ginger Beef Tataki with Lemon-Soy Dipping Sauceepicurious.com *Recipe from Bon Appétit, Apr. 2000 and Photo by Jack Anderson Pumpkin Praline Cheesecakeallrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo from Philidelphia Cheese Mango-Peach Smoothieallrecipes.com *Recipe by OCULTICA and Photo by Deb C☆ 'September 28: Last Monday BBQ' Monday's BBQ has been moved to Friday for this month only. Breakfast Bacon and Hot Salsa Cerealrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo from Diabetic Living, Issue Unknown Lemon Dream Tassiesrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo by Betty Crocker Slightly Sweet Teamyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southern Living, Apr. 2009, Photo by Dreiling Hontzas, and Styling by Lisa Powell Bailey Dinner Grilled Glazed Drummiestasteofhome.com *Recipe and Photo from Taste of Home's Holiday & Celebreations Cookbook 2004 Grilled Tuna Kebabssimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Grilled Vegetable Salad with Goat Cheesetasteofhome.com *Recipe by smellyvegetarian and Photo by LifeIsGood Cucumber-Mint Waterfinecooking.com *Recipe by Ellie Krieger and Photo by Scott Phillips 'September 29' Breakfast Chicken & Bacon Croissant Wrap with Creamy Garlic Saucetastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by cfaiths Pumpkin Pastiesseriouseatsc.om *Recipe and Photo by Caroline Russock Decadent Chai Lattemyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southern Living, Nov. 2011, Photo by Jenniver Davick, and Styling by Allison R. Banks Dinner Spiced Apple Swedish Meatballstastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo from aspicyperspective Roasted Pepper and Spicy Sausage Grilled Pizzapunchfork.com *Recipe by Kate Ramos @chow.com and Photo by Unknown Chocolate Cake with Fleur del Sel Caramel Fillingbonappetit.com *Recipe by Vanilla Bake Shop and Photo by José Picayo Spice Green Tea Smoothiemyrecipes.com *Recipe by Stephanie Bottom and Photo by Unknown 'September 30: MLP: Merry Cherry Day' Breakfast Arugula, Golden Cherries, Marcona Almonds and Parmigiano-Reggianoepicurious.com *Recipe Mindy Fox and Photo by Ellen Silverman Double Cocolate Cherry Muffinsallrecipes.com *Recipe by kjstorm and Photo by Pam-3BoysMama Mulled Cranberry Ciderallrecipes.com *Recipe by Ivy Kirchberg and Photo by mauigirl Dinner Okra and Tomatoessimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Alice Waters' Gazpachoseriouseats.com *Recipe and Photo by Blake Royer Cherry-Armaretto Tartseriouseats.com *Recipe by María del Mar Sacasa and Photo by Unknown Cherry Limeadedelish.com *Recipe and Photo from Martha Stewart Reference Links